Liberté
by RosalFantasmal
Summary: Sofía es feliz con su vida, pero tiene que empezar a pensar en el matrimonio... Ella es libre, pero sabe que si se casa dejará de serlo, piensa en el amor como una enfermedad, una enfermedad que evitará a toda costa...
1. Sofía

_Hola lectores :D! Soy RosalFantasmal y me gustaría presentaros mi fanfiction, es de Erik y otro personaje, en este caso Sofía, aunque queda mucho para ver dónde van los tiros, tal vez introduzco a Christine, o tal vez no... No lo sé, pero esa chiquilla ya me cansa :) Así que sin más dilación..._

_redobles..._

_Disfrutad de la lectura :)_

_avisos: Tal vez los años no concuerden ni con la novela de Leroux o el Musical de ALW o todas las versiones que se han hecho._

_**RosalFantasmal**_

**Los carruajes se paraban delante de la Ópera Garnier, un espectáculo de elegancia y ostentación bajaba de ellos, hombres y mujeres vestidos con sus mejores galas, ellos impecables, y ellas vestidas de seda, terciopelo, pieles, piedras preciosas...**

**En uno de los carruajes se encontraba nuestra joven protagonista, Sofía, había cumplido 20 años recientemente, y sus padre que no era muy partidario de la idea de presentarla en sociedad, se vió en el dilema de comenzar a moverla por esos círculos, había chicas más jóvenes que ya estaban casadas, y aunque la idea de perder a su única hija le atormentaba, ella necesitaba comenzar a hacer su vida, ser madre y ser feliz al lado de un hombre.**

**Sin embargo Sofía no le suponía una idea agradable o de libertad, más bien todo lo contrario. Y es que sabiendo que se críó con un hombre, ya que unas fiebres se llevaron a su madre prematuramente, pues explica bastantes cosas, sus ansias de viajar por el mundo, ver Egipto, La Índia, los recónditos parajes de América del Sud... O su educación, su padre que era trabajaba como arquitecto, uno de mucho prestigio le enseñó todo lo que sabía, arte, música, matemáticas, história y muchas curiosidades que había adquirido él como hombre de bien durante toda su vida.**

**Las puertas de la Ópera Garnier se abrieron, faltaba poco para ver su Ópera favorita Fausto.**

_-Padre, aún no me creo que me deje venir a la Ópera, escuchar la Ópera en la Gramola es una cosa, peor esto... Es como un sueño. Estoy tan nerviosa._

**Sofía se tocaba el pelo con impaciencia, llevaba un recogido a la última moda, unos bucles rojos como el fuego caían sobre sus hombros, y un pasador con una libélula de plata y jade adornaba un moño trenzado.**

_-Querida... No muestres tanta efusividad en público, sabes que a mi me encanta, pero esta gente es muy... snob..._**-Esto último lo añadió al oído de su hija en voz baja, ella contestó con una pequeña risa.-**_Bueno... Ya está nuestro palco familiar, aquí venía con tu madre, en realidad vimos la Flauta Mágica de Mozart cuando estaba embarazada, aún recuerdo cuantas patadas le diste en el vientre durante la función..._

**Sofía se mordió el labio, obviamente no tenía ese recuerdo, pero le gustaba coleccionar imágenes mentales de su madre...**

**La función comenzó, ella estaba extasiada por la música... Llevaban 4 actos, en el descanso entre el cuarto y el quinto acto que era el último se fijo en que mucha gente de platea e incluso de los palcos llevaban sus prismáticos dorados hacia ellos.**

_-Padre... ¿Entiende usted por que todo el mundo nos mira tan de vez en cuando? Juraría que también chismorrean ¿He hecho algo mal?_

**Su padre rió efusívamente y puso su mano encima de la de ella.**

_-No mi pequeña, pero es que circula una leyenda en esta Ópera._

_-¿Una leyenda padre? Explíquese por favor no me deje con esta intriga.-_**Dijo suplicante y agarrando la tela de su chaqueta.**

_-Vale, comencemos por aquí.-Dijo señalando una columna del palco.__**-**_**Da unos golpecitos a esa columna.**

_-¿Unos golpecitos?_**-Lo hizo con cara extrañada**.-_Vaya... Esta hueco... Pero ¿Por que nos miran? Es una tontería que nos miren por que esta columna esté hueca padre..._

_-No te explicado nunca esta historia, sin embargo pensaba que con tus amigas habríais cuchicheado sobre ella... En la Ópera, hay un Fantasma, y este es su palco, aunque somos nosotros quien lo pagamos._

_-Padre... Estoy mayor para creer en espíritus, gnomos o hadas..._

_-Se hace llamar el Fantasma de la Ópera... Sin embargo... Dudo mucho que su apariencia física sea la de un fantasma..._

_-¿Quiere decir que es un hombre?_

**La música había vuelto a comenzar, pero Sofía estaba intrigada por la historia, y quería saber más, su padre se giró y dejó a Sofía con la pregunta.**

_-Padre... Padre..._

_-Ahora no Sofía, acabemos de ver la Ópera..._

_-Pero me ha dejado con dudas..._

_-La curiosidad es buena querida, pero solo en su debido momento._**-Esto lo dijo mirando al escenario haciendo caso omiso de las replicas de Sofía...**

_Bueno es el primer capítulo, obviamente dentro de poco introduciré a nuestro "Fantasma" :) _

_Un beso y no olvidéis dejar vuestra opinión_

_**RosalFantasmal**_


	2. Las sorpresas no siempre son agradables

**Era una mañana fría de Otoño, Sofía quería quedarse un poco más en la cama, hasta que Bette, una de las criadas entró para abrir las cortinas y airear la habitación.**

_-Bette... Aún tengo sueño... Ayer llegamos muy tarde de la Ópera._

**La críada, que era rechoncha y pequeñita, se giró a ver a Sofía con los ojos como platos.**

_-Pero señorita, su padre se despertó hace horas... Si hubiese sido por él usted hoy se hubiese despertado a las siete._

**Sofía se escondió bajo las mantas.**

_-¿A caso no son las siete Bette?_

_-No, son las doce, y me temo que si se despierta más tarde su padre no le dirá que sorpresa tiene para usted..._-**Mientras Bette limpiaba soltó ese incentivo para salir de la cama.**

_-¿Sorpresa? Esa palabra ya me aterra, las sorpresas no tienen por que ser agradables... ¿Que sorpresa Bette?_-**Salió de la cama con su camisón blanco y se sentó delante del tocador, Bette fué a quitarle las trenzas y acicalarle el cabello.**

_-Señorita... Si le digo que es... No será una sorpresa..._-**Pronunció de manera pilla mirando a través del espejo a su joven ama.**

_-Es que no quiero sorpresas... Últimamente la mejor sorpresa ha sido que mi padre me llevase a la Ópera, todas las demás han sido un desastre... Comenzando por el hecho de que Padre quiere casarme, aunque en realidad no quiere, pero como dicen todos... Es..._

_-Lo correcto...-_**Esto lo dijeron al unísono, y después rieron.**

**Bette era como su hermana mayor, tenía 30 años y desde que tenía memoria, había estado trabajando en su hogar.**

_-Bette... No quiero ser chismosa... Pero... Ayer Padre dijo me contó algo, y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, creo haber tenido sueños relacionados con eso, imagínate las ganas que tengo de saciar mi curiosidad..._

_-¿De que se trata señorita?_

**Sofía se mordió el labio y dudó mirando fíjamente al suelo.**

_-¿Sabes algo de el Fantasma de la Ópera?_

**Bette hizo como si le hubiese venido un escalofrío.**

_-No me hable usted de esas cosas, ya sabe lo miedosa que soy... Pero si, claro que si que he oído hablar de eso ¿Quién no?_

_-Pues yo... Que parece que esté en la luna... Quiero saber más, Padre dijo que no cree que sea un fantasma... Bueno eso es lo que deducí cuando me lo dijo... ¿Crees que un hombre es capaz de convertirse en un fantasma? Y ya me entiendes no uno real, si no borrar su identidad._

_-Esta mañana está usted muy extraña, todo lo que me dice parece un sin sentido... Ya está su cabello está perfecto, ahora váyase a asear, el agua caliente está en la bañera._

**En la Ópera Garnier todo va como la seda, aparentemente, las jóvenes bailarinas revolotean y se aprenden los pasos en el aula de Ballet, los gerentes administran todo lo recaudado en la gran noche pasada con el estreno de Fausto... Pero en las profundidades de la Ópera las cosas no están tan bien como en la superfície.**

-_¡Erik! Tienes que dejar esto ¿No ves que te está matando lentamente?-_**Nadir, el Persa daba vueltas por el hogar de Erik, un lugar tan frío como cálido, lleno de estatuas y de elementos decorativos de Operas y funciones olvidadas. Erik jacía sobre el sofá, injectándose una dosis de Morfina**.

_-Que ironía, un fantasma que muere... Nadir... Solo hazme caso, te pago y me traes más Morfina, lo que yo haga con ella es asunto mío..._

Erik era relativamente joven, había vivido muchas experiencias, y ninguna de ellas era satisfactoria, el mundo le había puesto el cartel de monstruo infame, y él había seguido al pie de la letra su función, cuando no estaba evadiéndose de todo lo que le rodeaba solo podía hacer una cosa, crear arte y abstraerse, era un genio y había tenido que pagar un precio muy alto.

_- Erik, quiero que sepas que si sigues vivo, es por que la vida aún no te ha girado la espalda. Tienes que aprovechar tu don._

-_¿Don? Vendería mi alma al mismisimo diablo para arrancarme ese don y convertirlo en una persona normal, una persona que da un paseo con una joven por des Champs-Élysées, o una persona que entra en una habitación y nadie le mira como a un paria, una persona... una persona... Nadir..._

_-Estás narcotizado, no piensas claro, descansa, duerme un rato..._

**Aún y así por la debilidad y el aturdimiento de la morfina Erik replicó tirando las cosas que se encontraban en la mesa que tenía cerca.**

_-¡Diablos! Nadir, pienso claro... Daría cualquier cosa por poder ser... querido, abrazado, besado..._ **-Esto lo dijo muy flojo... No hubiese dicho esto en voz alta si no hubiese tenido en sangre la cantidad de droga.**_**-**__Claro que estoy desvariando, no soy yo quien habla es la morfina... Ves a buscar más... Tengo que seguir con mi obra... Vete..._

**Nadir sabía que podía ayudar a Erik, sabía su desgracia, él le había visto sin la máscara, los sueños de Erik eran castillos en el aire y lo único que podian evadirlos era su arte, su música y la morfina... Pero él debía cambiar.**

_-Erik, esta tarde no podré venir a traerte lo que me pides, tengo que hablar con Monsieur Le Domein... Él y yo somos colegas, es un gran arquitecto, muchas veces hemos ido a los salones a fumar y hablar de política y esas cosas... Me habló sobre su hija, ella es una señorita, le apasiona el arte..._

_-Nadir ¿A donde quieres llegar? ¿Que me importa a mi ese Monsieur Le Domein y su retoña?_

**Nadir miró preocupado a Erik... No era bueno haber hecho algo tan imprudente, él había estado bebiendo y fardando delante del señor Le Domein, este buscaba a un profesor de pintura para su hija, y Nadir sabía que era una de las artes que a Erik manejaba a la perfección casi tanto como la música.**

_-Le dije al señor Le Domein, y discúlpame Erik puesto que había tomado bastante Coñac... Que conocía a alguien que no era pintor pero era joven y muy talentoso en ese campo como en otros, que incluso podría ejercer de profesor de canto o de violín o de piano..._

**Erik estaba cada vez menos aturdido por los efectos narcotizantes... Entendió perfectamente que le estaba dicendo Nadir.**

_-¿Me estás diciendo... Que le has dicho a ese señor Le Domain... Que yo podría ser el profesor de su niña mimada? ¿Te has vuelto loco Nadir? Estás poniendo en peligro mi existencia hablando de mi en público, ¿Que otras cosas habrás contado? _

_-Te prometo, que no dije ni tu nombre, tan solo dije que conocía a alguien que era perfecto para ese puesto... Y si me permites Erik... Creo que te haría mucho bien, eres joven, si... no puedo decir que no sepas de las crueldades de este mundo, lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero las cosas buenas que tienes que vivir... No has probado ninguna..._

_-El mundo que hay ahí fuera no tiene nada bueno preparado para mi, sería un riesgo, uno que me traería más desgracias sin duda..._

_-Erik, te suplico que les des una pequeña oportunidad, no tendrás que revelar tu identidad, ni siquiera tu rostro, y asi también te estarás dando una oportunidad a ti mismo..._

_-¿Por que insistes Nadir? _

_-Por que he visto que detrás de esa máscara y no la que llevas sobre tu cara... Hay un hombre, joven y con ganas de vivir una buena vida, como todos. Eres un buen hombre Erik, si la vida te da una oportunidad para ser normal, agárrala con las dos manos..._

**Erik se quedó pensativo, con su frente apoyada en las manos mirando fijamente al suelo.**

_-¿No supone ningún problema para Monsieur Le Domain y para su hija que yo lleve una máscara? _

**Nadir sonrió vagamente y se levantó del sillón que estaba delante de Erik.**

_-Esta tarde hablaré con el señor Le Domain... Por cierto, el es el dueño del palco número cinco._

_-Que casualidad, pensaba que ese era yo... Entonces... El señor y la joven que estaban ayer hablando del "Fantasma de la Ópera" en el Palco..._

_-¿Los viste?_

_-Por supuesto, sin embargo ellos no me vieron a mi, esa es la labor de un fantasma..._

_¡Hola! ^-^ Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, subiré regularmente, aunque me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre la historia, quiero que sea algo diferente a las que he comenzado a escribir, ya estaba harta de las secuelas, he adoptado algunos personajes obviamente, sin embargo me apetecía escribir esta historia, y definitivamente Christine no entrará en mis planes de futuro fan fiction... Tal vez si que entrará Raul chaan chaan..._

_Espero vuestros reviews tanto negativos como positivos_

_un abrazo y un beso_

_**Rosal Fantasmal**_


	3. Un joven prodigioso

**Sofía bajó las escaleras acicalada con vestidito de muselina blanco, y con un peinado trenzado que dejaba la gran mayoría de cabellera pelirroja suelta.**

**Fue directa al despacho de su padre.**

_-Padre... ¿Deseabas verme?_

_-Ven aquí dormilona, debes acostumbrarte a madrugar aunque te hayas acostado tarde... Cuando tengas un marido y cosas que atender lo sabrás... Aunque no me hace ninguna gracia, Es lo correcto._

_-Padre... No deseo casarme, se que tengo la edad ideal y todas esas cosas... Pero quiero ser libre, no quiero ser esclava de ningún hombre._**-Esto lo dijo algo enfuruñada.**

**El señor Le Domain rió a carcajada limpia, se acercó a ella y la sostuvo por los hombros.**

_-Querida Sofía... Quiero que te cases con quien tu quieras, eso es mucho decir, la mayoría de jóvenes son casadas a la fuerza con hombres que no aman. Pero cuando sepas que es el amor probarás la verdadera libertad._

_-No diga eso padre, ya sabe que yo no quiero enamorarme.._. **-Sofía se dirigió hasta el marco de la ventana y se sentó en el alfeizar.**_**-**__El amor es una enfermedad, en algunos casos mortal... Mira a Romeo y Julieta o Anna Karenina... Yo no, padre, Yo no..._

_-Querida, eso no va a nuestra elección... Y ahora tengo que darte una sorpresa..._

_-Padre ¿La sorpresa no será un hombre? No habrás invitado a algún "candidato" o algo asi, dime que no..._

_-Bueno, si que es un hombre, pero no, mi objetivo no es que lo conozcas en ese sentido... Es más bien... Un profesor._

_-¿Un profesor? ¿Quién mejor que tu? Me has enseñado todo lo que sabes..._

_-Por eso mismo... Querida, creo que tienes un don muy grande para la pintura, yo en ese ámbito no puedo enseñarte si no la parte técnica, además también te enseñará piano, esta tarde voy a hablar Monsieur Nadir Khan, un amigo, y me dirá si su amigo ha aceptado._

_-¿De verás?-_**Sofía sonrió**_**-**__Pensaba que me ibas a obligar a aprender más matemáticas o Historia... Pero un profesor de pintura y piano... ¡Es un gran regalo padre!__**-**_** Sofía fue a abrazar a su padre como agradecimiento**

**Ya habiendo comido, se prepararon para recibir a Nadir en el salón, encendieron la chimenea, puesto que estaba siendo un día muy frío.**

**Sofía estaba algo nerviosa, le había pedido a su padre poder estar cuando viniera Monsieur Khan, para saber todo sobre su profesor.**

_-Bienvenido Nadir, pasa pasa... Siéntate. Guillaume di a Bette que traiga café y una infusión de menta para mi hija. Bueno Nadir, que ha dicho tu joven amigo ¿Acepta el puesto de profesor?_

_-De eso iba a hablarle Monsieur, este joven..._**-Nadir intentó inventar un apellido a Erik.**_- Monsieur Sauvi, está dispuesto a dar clases a su hija con una pequeña condición._

**Sofía miraba a Nadir con curiosidad.**

_-¿Que condición Monsieur?_

_-¿Se ha dado cuenta de que mi hija es muy curiosa?-_**Dijo Monsieur Le Domain con gesto bonachón.**_- Si, explíquese Nadir ¿Que condición?_

_-Quiero advertirle antes de nada, que no encontrará un joven tan prodigioso y que pueda enseñar tantas cosas sobre arte en todo París... Me atrevería a decir del mundo Monsieur, sin embargo puede ser un poco extraño, no desea que nadie vea su rostro, y por consiguiente lleva una máscara que no se quitará en ningún momento, créame, conozco a este joven desde hace mucho tiempo, es un buen hombre._

_-Todos tenemos secretos eso será asunto suyo, por mi no hay ningún problema ¿Sofía?_

_-No padre, por mi tampoco, aunque preferiría que no fuese así, pero no es decisión mía._

_-¿Entonces aceptan tener una entrevista con él? _

_- Que ese joven, Monsieur Sauvi venga mañana a las 10 de la mañana, mi hija y yo le haremos unas preguntas, aunque viene tan bien recomendado que no creo que haga falta._

_-Desde luego que estará aquí, y ahora si me permiten debo ir a darle la noticia a Monsieur Sauvi.-_**Nadir pensó que Erik le mataría por haberle puesto ese apellido ficticio.**

**Nadir habiéndo salido de la mansión de los Le Domain, fue a darle a Erik la noticia.**

_-Erik, han aceptado tu condición, ellos no preguntarán, el señor Le Domain es un bonachón, la hija es algo curiosa, pero también ha aceptado tu condición, no debes estar preocupado por nada._

_-Nadir... No se si será buena idea ¿Que felicidad me puede dar ser un vulgar profesor de pintura?_

_-Y piano, Erik y piano..._

_-Enseñar a una mocosa consentida a aporrear un caro piano en un saloncito de estar para satisfacer a los invitados masculinos... Si esto es tu idea de vivir, prefiero quedarme con mi amiga Morfina, ella no me traiciona..._

_-Erik, si sigues así te vas a volver loco, les he dado mi palabra, y tu me la has dado a mi, mañana estarás en la Mansión Le Domain a las 10 de la mañana, y tu apellido... Y perdóname no se me ha ocurrido otro es Sauvi, Monsieur Erik Sauvi..._

_-El apellido es lo de menos... ¿Que pasa si todo sale mal? Es muy arriesgado..._

_-Solo vas a dar clases a una joven ¿Que tiene eso de arriesgado?_

**(Mansión Le Domain 10 de la mañana)**

**Erik se había escabullido por las calles discretamente sin ser visto, no es algo usual ver a un hombre enmascarado a una hora tan concurrida, había llegado a las puertas de la Mansión Le Domain, allí todos también estaban preparados, se les había dado ordenes estrictas a los criados de que no le preguntasen nada a Monsieur Sauvi sobre su máscara.**

**Erik llamó a la puerta con el picaporte. Escuchó los pasitos rápidos, y una voz que decía "Ya está aquí Bette, voy yo a abrir yo"**

**De pronto Erik vio que la joven que le había abierto la puerta no tenía aspecto de sirvienta, era realmente preciosa, una belleza que Erik prefería evadir puesto que le dolía saber que nunca podría alcanzar algo asi.**

_-Es usted Monsieur Sauvi, sin duda, por favor pase, yo seré su alumna, Sofía.-_** Ella le tendió la mano, no como una señorita más bien lo hizo como lo hacían los hombres.**

_-Un placer Madmoiselle Le Domain._

_-Por favor, llámeme Sofía... En serio, no lo digo por condescendencia._

**Bette apareció cansada bajando las escaleras.**

_-Bette ya he abierto yo a Monsieur Sauvi, no hace falta que te canses tanto, deberías descansar._

_-Querida muchacha mía, abrir la puerta no es función para la joven dama de la casa._

_-Estaba impaciente.-_**Esto lo dijo mirando a Erik**_.-Asi que Monsieur, si lo desea le llevaré a la aula de música, mi padre se encuentra allí, le gustaría escucharle tocar._

_-Por supuesto Madmoiselle._

**A Sofía le pareció muy poco comunicativo para ser un profesor de arte... **

_-Padre, aquí está Monsieur Sauvi._

_-Mucho gusto Monsieur Le Domain._**-Dijo Erik tendiéndole la mano.**

_-Bienvenido joven, he oído maravillas sobre tus talentos, me encantaría que transmitieses algunos conocimientos a mi pequeña Sofía. ¿Le importa tocar algo al piano para nosotros?_

_-¿Alguna pieza en especial Monsieur? Dijo Erik sentándose en la banqueta del piano._

_-Siempre he querido aprender la Serenata de Schubert... Adoro esa pieza..._

_-¿Schubert, Madmoiselle? Es una gran elección..._**-Lo cierto es que la joven había ganado un punto en lo que a música se refería, cualquier jovencita de su edad hubiese pedido alguna música ostentosa y moderna que solo suenan en las peores noches del pianista en un cabaret, pero la Serenata de Schubert era un buen comienzo, tal vez si que podía estar agusto dando clases...**

**Comenzó la pieza, Compás a compás la intensidad de la pieza crecía, Monsieur Le Domain miraba al joven Erik con un gesto de admiración y asentía al ritmo de la música. Erik había cerrado los ojos, estaba inmerso en las notas y la pieza que no se dio cuenta de que la joven ****Sofía se había aproximado a él mirándo con los ojos como platos su interpretación estaba al borde de la banqueta****del piano, cuando Erik abrió los ojos la vio absorta, y una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Paró de inmediato.**

_-¿Le ocurre algo Madmoiselle Le Domain?_

**Sofía rió, sin duda era una de las personas más intuitivas y naturales sobre la faz de la tierra, pensó Erik.**

_-Me he emocionado, es una de mis piezas favoritas, eres... buenísimo... Padre, no le dejaremos ir, le pagaremos el doble si intenta marcharse con otra familia._

**Ante ese comentario Erik esbozó una sonrisa algo cohibida, aunque el señor Le Domain rió a carcajada limpia, como siempre solía hacer ante los ocurrentes comentarios de su hija.**

_-Pronto se acostumbrará al caracter tan efusivo y sincero de Sofía._

_-No le haga caso Monsieur Sauvie, a mi padre le encanta reirse a costa de mi personalidad, _**-esto lo dijo algo bromista y fue a abrazar a su padre de forma cariñosa.**

_-Bueno, con el piano, usted tiene un don, sin duda alguna, nunca había escuchado a alguien tan joven con tantísimo talento. Ahora, supongo que habrá traído algunos de sus trabajos pictóricos, mi Sofía es buena sin embargo nunca ha tenido un profesor de dibujo y pintura, me gustaría que aprendiese todo cuanto pueda, en esta vida quien no aprende se hunde._

_-El conocimiento da la felicidad._** -Dijo Sofía muy convencida**

**Por supuesto Erik no estaba nada de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Madmoiselle Le Domain.**

_-He traído algunos de mis dibujos en esta carpeta._

**En su gran mayoría, había diseños exteriores de edificios, magníficos, inéditos, totalmente fotográficos, también había algunos retratos de las personas que se habían cruzado en su vida... **

**Sofía y el señor Le Domain devoraban los dibujos uno a uno... Mientras el padre de Sofía escrutaba un dibujo de una catedral gótica hecha a la perfección con todo detalle a lo lejos, cerca de la ventanda, Sofía miró incrédulamente hasta que a Erik le pareció ver un gesto de enfado mezclado con la sorpresa mientras ella miraba sus dibujos.**

_-¿Que ocurre Madmoiselle Le Domain? ¿No le gustan?_

_-No... No es eso Monsieur... Me preguntaba ¿Que hace usted aquí? Este no es su sitio_

_-Ofrecer mis servicios como profesor..._**- Erik se preguntó si era esa era la verdadera faceta de la joven cuando su padre no miraba. Si ella le iba a juzgar por la máscara o por que le encontraba grotesco.**

_-Usted Monsieur, no debería estar aquí, los hombres como usted, salen en los libros de historia, componen Óperas, escriben libros, pintan cuadros, construyen edificios... Pero no están dando clases particulares a gente acomodada. Es usted un genio, y apenas tiene ¿Cuantos años tiene usted?..._

_-28 años Madmoiselle..._**-Se sentía alagado, nunca había estado tan cerca de una joven tan hermosa, y la ensoñación era más grande puesto que esa joven estaba tratándole no solo como a un hombre, si no como a un hombre excepcional...**

_-¡Mon dieu! Si apenas tiene 8 años más que yo... En serio, usted debe llegar lejos... Tiene un gran futuro..._

**Sofía levantó la vista asintiendo y sonrió sinceramente a Erik.**

**Él no podía creer aún estuviese tan cerca de ella, podía oler el perfume de su cabello rojizo, se sentía atraído... Cualquier hombre se sentiría atraído por Sofía, pero era inalcanzable, en cuanto le viese el rostro ella saldría huyendo como todos... No hay excepción... Puede haber camino a la compasión, pero nadie podría amarle, y mucho menos alguien como ella.**

**HAAAAASTA Aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, pensad que la química florecerá más adelante, No he querido hacer a Sofía doña perfecta, es una chica"singular" y Erik, se ve atrapado por su belleza, aún no hay amor... Pero si es lo que queréis vais a tener para dar y vender dentro de unos capítulos^o^!**

**Rosalfantasmal**


	4. Amistad y Belleza

**La mañana siguiente Sofía había ido a dar un paseo con su prima Madame Anaïs Fervian, esta era un año mayor que Sofía sin embargo se casó a los dieciséis con Alphonse Fervian, un hombre rico gracias a su negocio de productos textiles.**

_-Y bien querida prima... ¿Como va tu faena?_-**Dijo Anaïs mirando al frente con una sonrisa bien ancha.**

_-¿Faena? ¿A que te refieres Anaïs?__**-**_**Dijo Sofía mientras se paraba delante de una tienda de flores a mirar unas rosas inglesas.-¿Crees que estas rosas irán bien en mi habitación? Siempre me han gustado más que las normales... Estas son tan salvajes...**

_-La salvaje eres tu, te hablo de hombres y acabas hablando de flores... Prima Sofía debes encontrar un esposo digno de ti antes de convertirte en una solterona._

_-¿En que momento estábamos hablando de hombres? Además no quiero casarme aún Anaïs... Todo el mundo me lo repite y repite estos dias, es un infierno...Disculpe señorita deme 8 de estas rosas...- _**Sofía sonrió a la vendedora de flores e hizo caso omiso a los comentarios del matrimonio de su prima, la quería mucho, eran como hermanas... Pero a veces podía llegar a ser muy pesada y conservadora.**

_-Bueno, no digo que te cases con el primer hombre de buena familia que se te cruce, pero creo que hay algo que podría ayudarte... Ya es sabido que tu padre está dispuesto a moverte por los círculos de la alta sociedad... ¿Que te parecería ir dentro de cuatro días a la mascarada anual de la Ópera? Mi marido tiene mucha amistad con un joven, este es guapo Sofía guapísimo, con buena planta y buenas maneras... Y para más virtudes... ¡Es Vizconde! _

_-¿Desde cuando ser Vizconde es una virtud? Pensaba que era un título..._

_-Sofía no te lo tomes a la defensiva... Ven, pasaremos una gran velada..._

_-Me gustaría ir, eso es verdad, pero no con fines matrimoniales ni nada de eso desde luego._**-De pronto Sofía recordó algo y se paró de golpe**_.__-¡Por cierto Anaïs! No te lo había preguntado aún... ¿Sabes algo sobre el Fantasma de la Ópera?_

_-¿Si por supuesto quien en París no conoce la leyenda?_

_-Pues yo, nunca nadie me había dicho nada hasta que Padre me lo dijo en un entreacto de Fausto, cuéntame todo lo que sepas prima..._**-Dijo Sofía para saciar su curiosidad.**

_-Veamos... Realmente ya sabes como soy yo... No creo en estas cosas, y en principio algunas malas lenguas decían que todo esto estaba sacado de las cabezas locas de las bailarinas, piensa que hay muchas niñas que aún creen en fantasmas. Pero por lo que me dijo Rodolph, un amigo de mi marido que es hermano de uno de los actuales gerentes, hay algo que envía notas a estos y a diferentes empleados del teatro bajo el pseudónimo de Fantasma de la Ópera, él les envía como deben de hacer su trabajo, y se ve que ese "espíritu" sabe muy bien de lo que habla... No se Sofía es todo muy extraño, hace unos meses estuvieron hablando y hablando del tema en una de las cenas de sociedad._

_-¿Alguien le ha visto?_

_-No, por dios, lo que si corren rumores de que es como un esqueleto, pero ya sabes cuentos de miedo para bailarinas..._

_-Vaya... Es todo como una novela de terror ¿Verdad Anaïs?_

_-Si, eso es lo que le dije a mi marido, aunque ya sabes a mi estos temas ni me van ni me vienen, pero he de reconocer que sentí algo de curiosidad por el tema. Cambiando de tema, ¿Vendrás a la mascarada?_

_-Si... Antes le preguntaré a padre a ver que le parece._

_-No hace falta, ya he hablado antes de salir de tu casa esta mañana, por cierto me ha dicho que tienes un profesor nuevo ¿No estás ya muy mayorcita para tener maestros?_

**Sofía miró perpleja a Anaïs, no se paraba ante nada, siempre cumplía todos sus objetivos, y estaba al tanto de todo.**

_-No, en primer lugar es un profesor de pintura y de piano, en segundo lugar nunca nadie es mayor para aprender y menos con 20 años, y en tercer lugar Anaïs... Mi maestro, Monsieur Sauvi, es una de las personas más interesantes que he conocido, es un genio... Tendrías que haber visto como tocaba el piano y sus dibujos... Me quedé anonadada._

_-¿Enamorada?.-Anaïs se paró y la miró con curiosidad y perplejidad._

_-¡No! Por supuesto que no, lo que yo siento es una gran admiración... En serio Anaïs, es un genio..._

_-¿Y es guapo?_

_-Ya basta de esta conversación..._**- Lo cierto es que Sofía no quería contarle a Anaïs lo de la condición de su maestro, no quería airear el hecho de que este llevase una máscara, puesto que ella se había replanteado las razones por las cuales este lo había hecho, identidad secreta, alguna cicatriz horrible, o tal vez era un noble huyendo de un matrimonio concertado... Todo sonaba disparatado en su cabeza...**

**(Hora de clases, 5 de la tarde en la Mansión Le Domain)**

_-Sofía baja al segundo despacho, hoy es tu primera clase de dibujo y pintura, Monsieur Sauvi está a punto de llegar._**-Bette había entrado en la habitación, y había pillado a Sofía probándose un vestido de noche de terciopelo rojo de su madre, era un vestido que su madre llevaba en las mascaradas y en carnavales, acompañado con un tocado de rosas rojas que caían en cascada.**_-Válgame Dios, señorita Sofía, está preciosa, es un retrato viviente de su madre. Pero ahora no es momento de disfrazarse, cámbiese y baje, creo que ya ha llegado Monsieur Sauvi._

_-Oh, lo había olvidado, dígale que bajo en seguida voy a ponerme el vestido negro, el que tiene la puntilla de flores granates. ¿Me lo puedes sacar del armario mientras intento desabrocharme este corsé?._

**Bette hizo lo que le dijo Sofía y fue rápidamente a avisar a Monsieur Sauvi de que su joven ama estaría en unos momentos con él.**

_-Ya estoy aquí, discúlpeme se me ha ido la noción del tiempo..._

_-Buenas tardes Madmoiselle Le Domain.-_**Cuando Sofía entró por al despacho donde harían la ****clase de dibujo y pintura, a Erik le llegó el perfume de rosas recién cortadas, si podía ser posible Sofía estaba más bella que el día anterior, llevaba un vestido negro ceñido de manga tres cuartos, y en el escote y al final de la manga había una puntilla granate, Erik se ruborizó bajo la máscara al pensar en su estudiante de esa manera.-**_Bien Madmoiselle, he preparado un ejercicio, se que su nivel es bueno pero me gustaría comenzar por el principio..._

_-Por supuesto, ¿Por donde quiere comenzar?_**.-Sofía quería que todo se volviese más ameno, su maestro era un joven demasiado tímido, no parecía acostumbrado a conversar, todos sus comentarios eran cortos y prácticamente los murmuraba, con una voz... Sofía quería escuchar más esa voz, era muy melodiosa y le hacía bien.**

_-Observación Madmoiselle. Quiero que escoja algo de esta habitación, y lo examine detalladamente, no quiero que lo dibuje, ni piense en ese objeto como modelo de su dibujo, simplemente quiero que mire todos los puntos de vista de eso que escoja._

_-¿Lo que yo quiera Monsieur? ¿Me da su palabra?_

_-Si, por supuesto.-_**Erik pensó en Sofía como una joven muy peculiar.**

_-Le escojo a usted._**-Dijo alegremente mientras cambia de expresión y comienza a escrutar a Erik.**

_-Escoja un objeto Madmoiselle...-_**A Erik no le gustaba ni un poco ser observado y más de esa manera tan directa.**

_-Me ha dado su palabra, además me interesa más la observación de algo vivo que de un reloj por ejemplo._

_-Le pido que escoja un objeto Madmoiselle.-_**Esto Erik lo dijo con la voz algo quebrada que es lo que hizo a Sofía obedecer lo que le había pedido, no quería que este se sintiera mal, y esa voz... Esa ¿Suplica? La había entristecido, había algo de amargura.**

_-De acuerdo, escojo... ¿Este candelabro?_

_-Mucho mejor... Bien quiero que lo examine durante un largo rato, cuando crea que ha memorizado hasta el último detalle, hágamelo saber._

**¿Observar? Sin duda ese joven era un genio, pero la clase pintaba algo aburrida en sentido artístico... En un cuarto de hora, puesto que a los cinco minutos y a los diez minutos de decirle a Erik que ya se había memorizado el objeto, este le dijo que estuviese más tiempo observándolo, comenzó la clase de dibujo.**

_-Bien Madmoiselle... Quiero que escoja otro objeto..._

_-¿Memorizar otro objeto?-_**No quería replicar... Pero esa clase era para memorizar los muebles de casa o que?**_-Escogeré... Mmmm ese jarrón._

_-Bien... Coja su blog de dibujo y haga un boceto, yo contaré el tiempo, le doy 5 minutos para bocetarlo._**-Sofía asi lo hizo, Intentó plasmar todos los detalles posibles del jarrón, hizo un boceto muy correcto.-Muy bien... Ahora esconderé el candelabro que hace 20 minutos ha memorizado, y le pido que haga otro boceto de 5 minutos, escoja la vista que más desee de este.**

**Sofía hizo lo que le mandó su maestro de nuevo, intentó recordar, cada pequeño detalle, cada forma, hizo una imagen metal de como quería hacerlo... El resultado era muy bueno.**

_-Oh... Creo que ya le comprendo.-Dijo con una sonrisa sorprendida a su Maestro._

_-¿Entiende cual es la primera lección en dibujo? Me gustaría saber que impresiones tiene sobre lo que le acabo de pedir que haga...-_**Sofía era una chica normal, pero parecía más espavilada que otras, quería probar si había entendido lo que le quería transmitir o simplemente si a ella le había parecido una pérdida de tiempo.**

_-Creo que usted ha querido decirme, y perdone si soy demasiado literaria, es mi forma de hablar... Que el dibujo es observación... Copiar en si no es un arte, en cambio aprender de lo que nos rodea, observar, recordar y perdernos en los detalles que otros no ven... Nos puede convertir en artistas, por que podemos plasmar la realidad como la sentimos... No solamente copiar lo que vemos...-_**Sofía era siempre sincera, pero... en ese momento después de decir todo eso se sintió algo avergonzada, sonaba demasiado... Sentimental o poético.**_-Lo siento Monsieur... Creo que le he dado demasiadas vueltas a mi explicación... No se si me ha entendido..._

**Erik negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo, cuando levantó la vista hacia Sofía, esta sintió sus ojos grises y penetrantes como la miraban con... era eso ¿admiración?**

_-No se disculpe de nada... Ha ido incluso más allá... Ha entendido perfectamente la lección, como bien ha dicho el Artista no copia, si no que plasma la realidad tal como la siente y ve desde sus ojos... Y créame, estas clases serán prácticas, pero no quiero darle unas simples clases de dibujo, creo que en usted... Hay algo... Tiene sensibilidad artística, es genuina... _

**Sofía se sentía cohibida, nunca antes, ante nadie había sentido ese nudo en la boca del estómago que la hacía sonrojarse, sentía una admiración y gratitud plena por ese hombre...**

_-Va a hacer que me sonroje Monsieur... Pero... Y lo siento si me siento motivada a hablar con usted de arte, puesto que con mis amigas no puedo hablar de ello y con mi padre... Es con el único que hablo de ello... Me sentiría muy feliz si pudiésemos ser amigos._

**La cabeza de Erik era un caos, todos los sentimientos y recuerdos que habían hecho mella en su personalidad durante su vida eran dolorosos, infames, oscuros... En esa casa había encontrado un trozo de paraíso, no estaba suplicando nada, ni amor, ni amistad, ni cariño, ni compasión... Era a él a quien estaban pidiendo una amistad, y nada menos una joven hermosa y pura como un ángel...**

_-Me gustaría mucho ser su amigo Madmoiselle..._

**Sofía sonrió tiernamente a Erik.**

_-Entonces, no se vaya aún si no tiene cosas que hacer, quédese conmigo a tomar el té ¿Me hará ese honor Monsieur?_

_-Desde luego Madmoiselle Le Domain.-_**Se sentía cálido, por algo que cualquier hombre hubiese visto normal, tomar el té con una joven... No podía creer que la vida le sonriese a él.**

_-Por favor... Ahora que vamos a ser amigos, fuera de las clases si lo desea puede llamarme Sofía.**-Ella le hizo un gesto para que la acompañase hacia el saloncito donde tomarían el té.**-Por cierto Monsieur, ¿Puedo saber su nombre?_

**Erik dudó, sin embargo su identidad secreta estaba a salvo, nadie estaba buscando a un hombre llamado Erik... Tan solo buscaban a un fantasma, así que no levantaría sospechas si su joven alumna conocía su nombre.**

_-Mi nombre es Erik, Madmoiselle.-_**Apariencia de hombre un nombre. Ya casi podía sentir la felicidad de ser normal... Y parecía que a ella no le molestaba el hecho de que llevase una máscara, aunque claramente le parecería raro y seguramente ya habría pensado en las causas de por que la llevaba.**

_-Perfecto Monsieur Erik, puede sentarse aquí, Bette nos traerá el te dentro de unos minutos..._**-Sofía le sonrió, hubo un momento de silencio, que ella claramente no tardó en romper...**_-Monsieur, realmente su clase me ha parecido muy interesante, creo que a todos los alumnos de dibujo tendrían que pasar por ella... Me ha hecho recordar algo que solía pintar cuando era niña..._

**Erik sintió algo de ternura en lo que había dicho Sofía, así que en este caso el se aventuró a preguntar.**

_-¿A que se refiere Madmoiselle?_

_-Bueno... Tal vez lo ve extraño, pero cuando era niña, no dejaba de pintar jamás... Y hubo unos años que me dio por pintar metales oxidados... No se, yo los miraba y los encontraba realmente hermosos, con gamas extrañas de cobres, verdosos, blancos, ocres... Y me dirá ¿Que tiene de bello el metal oxidado? Pues... No se pero mi padre les enseñaba a sus amigos mi visión, quiero decir mis pinturas, y ellos también lo veían bello cuando lo veían a través de mis ojos ¿Comprende? Creo que el arte también consiste en ver belleza donde otros ven fealdad como el metal oxidado... Y no quiero ponerme sensiblera, puesto que no soy para nada una persona que crea en los asuntos del corazón, ni siquiera tengo planes de casarme a la larga, aunque otros piensen que me tengo que casar ya... Pero por lo que he leído y se del amor, el arte es prácticamente lo mismo... hace no mucho leí un libro llamado Molly Bawn en el que decía la siguiente cita "La belleza está en los ojos de quien la mira"_

**Bette había llegado a la habitación con el té, y había escuchado la última frase de su joven ama.**

_-Cielos Madmoiselle, esa frase es una de las cosas más bonitas que jamás he escuchado... ¿No cree Monsieur Sauvi?_

**Los sentimientos de Erik en esos momentos eran contradictorios, en esa frase solo escuchaba palabrerias... Puesto que se había grabado con fuego que nunca nadie podría mirar su cara y ver algo bello.**

**Bette al ver que no recibía respuesta, tan solo un asentimiento algo extraño,acabó de servir el té y salió del saloncito. **

_-Madmoiselle... Creo que lo que acaba de decir suena precioso en una novela, pero no creo que en la vida real sea aplicable..._

**Sofía miró extrañada a Erik, podía ver tristeza y amargura en sus ojos cuando dijo eso...**

_-¿Monsieur Erik por que dice usted eso?_

_-Es la verdad, hay cosas que son horribles y siempre lo serán, mire quien las mire... ¿Puede ver Esmeralda bello a Quasimodo? ¿Puede ver Margarita al verdadero Fausto y enamorarse si este no hubiese vendido su alma por belleza y juventud? ¿O Roxanne a Cyrano?_

_-Ya veo donde quiere usted llegar... Realmente no se nada sobre temas del corazón, solo he leído sobre él, nunca lo he sentido en carne propia, y espero no sufrir esa enfermedad mortal... Pero desde luego también creo en el amor genuino, ya sea por hermanos, padres, madres o hijos... Si que es así ¿No amaría usted a sus hijos? Si mi hijo fuese como Cyrano por ejemplo, lo vería hermoso, lo amaría como a cualquier otro niño que fuese mi hijo..._

**Erik estaba concentrado en su té, esa conversación iba demasiado lejos, recordó a su madre... Y Sofía se había dado cuenta de la aflicción de Erik... Tal vez el secreto que guardaba este tras la máscara estaba demasiado conectado con esa conversación.**

_-Monsieur... Cambiemos de tema._**-Dijo ocultando su preocupación en una de sus brillantes sonrisas.-**_¿Le gusta a usted la Ópera?_

**Erik miró sorprendido ante tal cambio de conversación, esperaba que no le preguntase sobre ningún... "Fantasma"**

_-¿Por que me lo pregunta Madmoiselle?_

**Sofía se incorporó y dejó su te encima de la mesa...**

_-No se... Es que se me ha ocurrido algo... Ha hablado usted de Fausto y lo he recordado... ¿Sabe que se estrenó hace poco en la Ópera Garnier? Es mi Ópera favorita, desearía tanto volver a verla._

"**¿En serio? ¿Quién había propuesto esa Ópera para ser representada esa temporada?" pensó Erik**

_-Si... Algo he oído. Es una Ópera fantástica... Así que también le gusta a usted la Ópera._

_-No puedo vivir sin ella_**.-Dijo riendo.-**_¿Le gustaría venir con Padre y conmigo a verla? Tenemos un palco familiar, sería un honor que viniese con nosotros Monsieur... Además dentro de poco se hace una mascarada anual... Podemos ir a ver Fausto y luego ir a la Mascarada, me haría tan feliz que viniese Monsieur Erik..._

_-Lo cierto es que... No me gusta dejarme ver en público... No se si habrá dado cuenta pero..._

_-Si, por supuesto, su condición, más no le pido nada extraño...-_**Intentó decir lo siguiente con delicadeza.**_-Piense que... esa noche en la Ópera, todo el mundo llevará una máscara Monsieur, su identidad estará a salvo de todos los ojos... Lo siento... Padre y Nadir me avisaron que no le gustaba hablar del tema... He sido demasiado impulsiva._

_-Ha sido usted muy correcta Madmoiselle.-_**Realmente ella no había hecho nada malo, no le había menospreciado por el hecho que él llevase una máscara, más bien había sido lo más dulce posible con él... **

_-Entonces... ¿Se pensará usted mi propuesta? Me haría tan feliz que viniese Monsieur Erik, nunca he hablado con ninguna amiga como he hablado con usted... Se que su amistad va a ser algo importante para mi y espero que para usted también lo pueda llegar a ser._

**Cuando Sofía dijo esto sostuvo entre sus manos cálidas y suaves de color melocotón una de las manos de Erik, fría, delgada, de piel pálida y grisácea. **

**Ese contacto proporcionó un estado de calidez absoluta en Erik... Parecía que a su joven amiga de verdad no le importaba lo que se ocultaba detrás de su máscara, o que su mano de esqueleto reposase en sus adorables manos de princesa, le había dado su amistad... Una amistad que él estaba comenzando a sentir más hondamente... ¿Una amistad? ¿O un sentimiento de afecto irrevocable?**

**Tenía ganas de llorar, nunca había recibido un regalo como ella...**

_-Madmoiselle Sofía, nada me haría más feliz que acompañarla a usted y a su padre a la Ópera..._

**Ya estoy aquí! Bueno espero que este nuevo capítulo os haya hecho ver un poco más adentro de la**_ **Joven Sofía... Bueno por que este capítulo esté lleno de converaciones... No significa nada, aún tienen que pasar MUUUUUCHAS cosas... esto es solamente el principio mis queridas y queridos lectores, sooolo el principioo**_

_**Dejad vuestras opiniones, me haría muy feliz saber quién lee mi historia *o***_

_**RosalFantasmal**_


	5. Una promesa eterna

**Esa misma noche, Monsieur Le Domain, Monsieur Khan y Sofía fueron a cenar a un restaurante que Nadir había propuesto, no era extremadamente lujoso, pero era muy acogedor y tranquilo.**

_-Y bien Madmoiselle Le Domain ¿Que le parece su profesor? Espero haber aconsejado bien._

**Lo que más deseaba Sofía era hablar de Erik, desde esos días era su tema favorito, eclipsaba todo lo que le interesaba en ese momento, incluso se olvidó del tema que tanta curiosidad le daba, El fantasma de la Ópera.**

_-Oh... Monsieur Khan... Creo que su recomendación es de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida... Puedo parecer una colegiala enamorada, pero no por favor no piense usted así... Siento tanta admiración hacia Monsieur Erik... Es un maestro brillante, comprensivo, es un genio... Incluso hemos entablado amistad._

**Nadir Khan estaba perplejo, sabía que Erik podía ser un buen hombre, pero causar esta emoción a una joven le resultaba una idea... inimaginable... También pensó... El le ha dado su verdadero nombre a Madmoiselle Le Domain ¿Sería prudente?**

_-Mi querida Sofía... ¿No te estarás encaprichando de tu profesor?_-**Monsieur Le Domain, era demasiado bromista, era todo lo contrario que la mayoría de Parisinos de la alta sociedad... A veces incluso podía resultar inoportuno, más nunca tenía malas intenciones con sus bromas.**

_-¡Padre! No me malinterprete, Monsieur Erik es una de las personas más interesantes que conozco y no solo eso, puedo hablar con él sobre arte y todo lo que me interesa._

**Sofía se había molestado ante lo que había dicho su padre ¿Por que siempre que una mujer entabla amistad con un hombre tiene que estar relacionado con romance?**

_-Madmoiselle Le Domain, me satisface mucho que mi recomendación sobre Monsieur Sauvi sea tan satisfactoria. Y ciertamente, es un genio, aunque no muy sociable, me extraña que haya entablado amistad tan rápidamente._

_-Tenemos cosas en común, simplemente... Por cierto Padre ¿Recuerdas que antes de ir a ver Fausto me prometiste que podría invitar a quien yo quisiera?_

_-Si, por supuesto... Aunque no invitaste a nadie querida._

_-Lo se... Pero, como bien hablaste con prima Anaïs, y por lo que me dijo ella diste tu aprovación... Iré al baile de máscaras de la Ópera Garnier, en cuatro días si no me equivoco..._

_-Por supuesto pequeña ¿Ya sabes que tu prima quiere presentarte a un amigo de su marido, a un Vizconde? Suena a que es un buen partido, además corre el rumor de que es muy bien parecido._

_-Oh padre, déjame acabar, y por favor no quiero oír hablar de vizcondes._**-Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa suplicante, ella y su padre nunca discutían, era algo impensable.**_**-**__Bueno, invité a Monsieur Erik a nuestro palco para ver esa noche Fausto y después ir a la Mascarada con nosotros. ¿Cree que he sido muy impulsiva?_

**Nadir Khan no podía creer nada de lo que decía Madmoiselle Le Domain, si ella supiera lo que se esconde bajo la máscara de Erik ¿Renunciaría a su amistad? Lo más posible sería que si. Le estaba comenzando a preocupar si había hecho lo correcto, tal vez esta amistad no duraría para siempre, ella es una joven curiosa, algún día querría saber sobre todos los secretos de su amigo y maestro... Y eso tal vez sería un riesgo para él y un riesgo aún mayor para Erik...**

_-¿Ha invitado a Monsieur Sauvi? ¿Realmente él acepto su propuesta? Me parece algo extraño, el no es muy partidario de la multitudes..._

_-Si... Eso es lo que él me dijo, pero piense Monsieur Khan que esa noche todos llevaremos una máscara, incluso cuando estemos viendo la Ópera... _

**En eso la joven tenía razón, pero seguía viendo extraño que Erik hubiese aceptado la propuesta de la joven, el no daba un "si" facilmente a nada. Sofía era tan bella como un ángel, por supuesto, Erik se habría dado cuenta de ello desde la primera vez, con este pensamiento Nadir rezó por que Erik no comenzase a sentir nada que ella no pudiese corresponder.**

**Monsieur Le Domain en cambio solo tenía pensamientos de futuro... Nunca había visto a su hija más interesada por un hombre que por su profesor, incluso lo invitó a un baile... Esas propuestas a un caballero... Pueden llegar a ser el inicio hacia un sentimiento más grande que una simple amistad...**

_-Querida, todo lo que hagas, dentro de la prudencia me parecerá bien._

**Sofía sonrió y dió un beso en la mejilla de su padre, ella sabía que él diría algo así.**

_-Gracias Padre, sabía que lo entenderías._

**Siguieron comiendo aunque, Nadir estaba preocupado por la amistad de Madmoiselle Le Domain y Erik...**

**(Día de la mascarada)**

**Habían pasado los días... Hasta que esa mañana Sofía se despertó más emocionada que nunca, era EL DÍA... Bette entró, pero Sofía ya estaba apartando las cortinas.**

_-¡Que vital que lte veo pequeña! ¿A que se debe?_**-Sofía se giró emocionada y sonriente, no podía dejar de bailotear y dar vueltas por la habitación.**_-Hay madre mía ¿No habrás perdido la cabeza tan joven?_

**Sofía se sentó sin aliento en el diván y rió sonora y dulcemente.**

_-¡Bette! ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas que hoy es el día de la mascarada?_

_-Por supuesto ¿Pero como es que estás tan emocionada? Pareces incluso... enamorada._

_-¿Enamorada? ¡Enamorada no! Estoy feliz, además a que viene eso de que estoy enamorada ¿De quien voy a estar enamorada yo? Sabes que no es algo en lo que piense._

_-Pues mi joven Sofía... Te he visto muy emocionada por un joven... _

_-Por favor Bette... Estás igual que todos ¿Te refieres a Monsieur Erik?_

**Bette había llenado la bañera con agua caliente, pero antes había obligado a sentarse a Sofía delante del tocador para peinarla.**

_-Incluso le llamas por su nombre, señorita..._

_-Solo somos amigos..._

_-¡Oh! Eso es muy bueno, el amor que dura para siempre nunca comienza siendo amor, si no amistad, si hay amistad no hay incertidumbre ni locura..._

_-Bette... En serio, solo amigos, además es mi profesor y es un genio, le admiro... Es normal que esté emocionada por su presencia... Ya has oído como toca el piano ¿Y que más cosas sabrá hacer? El es como un regalo._

_-Mi joven ama, eres tan dulce y tan abierta de sentimientos pero por una razón que no comprendo, no concibes el amor, si lo hiceras ya hubieses caído en brazos de ese joven... Y estoy muy segura de que él conociéndote ya habrá caído rendido a tus pies... Quién no lo haga es ciego, sordo y mudo_**.-Por un momento la idea de que su joven profesor estuviese rendido a sus pies hizo que Sofía se sonrojase, con ganas de que eso fuera cierto ¿Que significaba? ¿Ella quería tenerlo a sus pies? ¿Sería tan cruel de desear un amor que no podía corresponder? O tal vez... Lo deseaba por otra razón que no quería aceptar**_.-Mírate... Si te has sonrojado. _

_-Bette... Yo lo que quiero es ser libre... No quiero pensar en matrimonio, es como una esclavitud... Por favor Bette eres con la única que puedo hablar de esto..._

_-¿Entonces has sentido cosas por ese joven?-_**Bette era curiosa, tanto como Sofía, tal vez era una criada pero, para Sofía era una hermana mayor, una confidente.**

_-Pienso mucho en él... Es la verdad, pero no se si es amistad... La amistad es un sentimiento puro muy fuerte... Pero, lo que siento es distinto, cuando llega a darme clases, pienso que ojalá no se fuera nunca, y eso que solo hace cuatro o cinco días que le conozco... ¿Seré como Julieta? Una niña tonta encaprichada?_

_-Oh no... No eres ninguna niña tonta, lo que sientes suena muy puro, sin embargo solo tú puedes saber si es amor, o no lo es... Te conozco de siempre, y siempre he estado escuchándote y tu a mi... Pero nunca me habías hablado de nadie como me acabas de hablar de ese joven..._

_-Lo se Bette... Y creo que he sido muy ruda al intentar ocultarlo... Pero quiero ser libre, no quiero estar bajo el poder de nadie..._

_-Cuando dices que no quieres que se vaya cuando viene, por que quieres estar a su lado... ¿Te sientes libre?_

**Sofía se sonrojó y rió**

_-Eres buena Bette... Te has dado cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto... La libertad que tanto pido... Justo la he encontrado con él..._**-Sofía se miró perpleja en el espejo, como si un sentimiento se hubiese abierto en su pecho.-**_Se que quiero estar cerca de él, pero no estoy segura de que sea ese amor que predican en esas novelas rosas que tanto mastican los sentimientos, creo que va más allá de eso, podría ser feliz a su lado, sin necesitar ningún otro tipo de afecto de otro hombre, solo necesito estar con él, escucharle tocar el piano, hablar con el sobre arte, aprender de él, con él... ¡Bette! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una respuesta a todos mis problemas!_

_-Miedo me dan tus ideas Sofía...- _**Dijo con una ceja levantada**

_-¡Oh no! Si todo funciona, esta noche voy a hacer algo por mi futuro... ¿Crees que Monsieur Sauvi desearía casarse conmigo?_

**Bette miró perpleja a su joven ama**

_-¡Ay Sofía! ¡Con esta conversación no quería alentarla a hacer semejante locura! Además... y no quiero ser inoportuna, pero se lo curiosa que es usted... ¿Podría aceptar un matrimonio con alguien a quien nunca le ha visto la cara?_

**Esa pregunta atravesó a Sofía como una daga, ¿El amor puro la había cegado? No podía creer que hubiese pasado ese gran detalle por alto... ¿A caso le importaba el rostro de Erik? ¿No sentía que sus espíritus eran gemelos?**

_-Esta noche Bette... Tal vez Monsieur Erik me llegue a tomar por una loca... Pero creo haber visto en su mirada estos días algo... Y su afecto por mi ha crecido en tan poco tiempo tanto como el mío, estoy segura, y siento si hay vanidad en esa frase, pero realmente estoy segura... Él podrá confiar en mi, sabe que no le judgaré, sea lo que sea que oculte su máscara..._

**(Opera Garnier por la noche)**

**Sofía estaba impaciente por la llegada de Erik, se había puesto lo más bonita posible ¿Quería tentar a su profesor? La respuesta era un si rotundo. Se había puesto el vestido de carnaval de su madre, rojo granatoso de terciopelo, había dejado su cabello prácticamente suelto con un recogido lateral en el que reposaba un tocado de rosas rojas como la sangre, había pintado sus labios de un tono carmesí oscuro, y sobre sus ojos un antifaz dorado forrado con una puntilla negra de rosas...**

_-Padre... ¿Cree que Monsieur Khan y Monsieur Sauvi vendrán?_

_-No seas impaciente Sofía, claro que llegarán._**-De pronto su padre alargó el brazo para saludar a dos hombres que se acercaban.**_-Allí están querida._

**El corazón de Sofía comenzó a palpitar muy rápido ¿Por que estaba tan nerviosa? Esto no estaba dentro de sus planes...**

_-¡Monsieurs! Vengan por aquí la Ópera comenzará en breves.-_**Dijo señor Le Domain inspeccionando los disfraces de los dos hombres.**

**Nadir Khan llevaba un traje oriental de tonos púrpuras y anaranjados, su antifaz era simple con un estampado de rombos del mismo color que su vestimenta, Erik llevaba un traje muy elegante, pese a su delgadez se veía con buena presencia, llevaba una capa con forro granate, y su máscara en este caso era una máscara antifaz con dos picos que solamente dejaban al descubierto su boca y barbilla. **

**Sofía los saludó y entró del brazo de Erik, a quien se apresuró a dar toda su antención mientras Nadir y su padre hablaban animadamente delante de ellos.**

_-Esta noche está muy elegante Monsieur, debe de reservarme un baile antes de que comiencen a caerle ofertas._**-Erik miró a Sofía, si de verdad supiera lo que había debajo de la máscara no se aventuraría a elogiarlo de tal manera. Ella sonrío al ver esa expresión de no saber que decir en Erik.-**_Lo siento siempre consigo decir algo que le incomoda, pero realmente está usted muy elegante..._

_-Usted es la que esta noche brilla como nadie... Está muy hermosa.._**.-Lo dijo casi en un susurro, necesitó valor para decir una frase que cualquier caballero hubiese dicho sin miramientos y naturalmente. Pero él no estaba acostumbrado a ser condescendiente, pero es que no podía dejar de mirarla... Estaba... tan bella... tan preciosa que le dolía incluso.**

**Ella le miró sorprendida por ese comentario, era ella la que se había quedado sin palabras en ese momento...**

_-Monsieur... Estaba impaciente por que llegase esta noche... Quería pedirle un favor..._

**Erik hubiese dado un brazo, un riñón, una pierna...**

_-Haré lo que pueda Madmoiselle..._

**Ella que estaba agarrada por su brazo se puso delante de él, mirándole a los ojos.**

_-Después... Cuando acabemos de ver la Ópera... Por favor, no le obligo a que diga si o no, aunque aún no sepa lo que le pediré... Pero debe prometer una cosa...-_**Erik se había puesto incómodo y se alejó un poco de Sofía sin mirarla a los ojos.**_-¿Que le sucede? ¿No estará usted molesto conmigo?_

_-Si la pregunta Madmoiselle... es que si puede ver mi rostro, la respuesta siempre será que no...-_** Dijo amargamente casi en un susurro, no estaba dispuesto a perderla por culpa de su rostro... Sabía que nunca la podría tener de ninguna manera sentimental, esto es lo más cercano que el podía estar de ella... ¿En que se había convertido ella? Era como un Ángel... Si, la amaba... Y no quería perderla.**

**Ella fue a su lado y le hizo levantar la barbilla hasta encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo, el agarro su mano que estaba imprudentemente cerca de su cara.**

_-Confíe en mi... Se que hace poco que nos conocemos pero..._

**De pronto Nadir Khan interrumpió a los dos jóvenes.**

_-Acaba de comenzar el primer acto ¿No se lo querrán perder no?_

_-Por favor Monsieur Nadir, debo hablar con Monsieur Erik, si a él no le importa._

**Erik hizo un gesto grave y de asentimiento a Nadir quién sin mucho entusiasmo entró al palco.**

_-Madmoiselle... No es correcto que estemos solos aquí y ahora..._

_-Tampoco creo que sea correcto lo que le voy a proponer pero... por favor... Se lo suplico, debo decirle algo, y siento que si espero un minuto más explotaré..._

**Sofía cojió aire, estaba afligida, no estaba saliendo bien... Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.**

_-Por favor... No llore, si he hecho alguna cosa mal excúseme, no soy muy sociable se habrá dado cuenta, pero verla triste hace que me duela muy dentro..._

**De pronto ella le abrazó tiernamente, él no podía creer que la tuviese tan cerca, sentía como la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo a una velocidad infinita, olía el perfume de rosas de su cabello, el roce de su piel de seda... Era irreal, un ángel abrazando a un demonio...**

_-Monsieur... Siento que haya tenido que ver este espectáculo, ya sabe soy muy impulsiva.-_**Se apartó casi de golpe, e intentó reír.**_-Por favor... Debe escuchar mi petición, seré la persona más desgraciada sobre la faz de la tierra si se ríe o si dice que no... Pero es un riesgo que debo correr... Puesto que quiero ser feliz, y se que eso sería lo único que me haría feliz._

_-¿Que podría hacer yo para hacerla feliz Madmoiselle?_

_-Erik... ¿Ha pensado en el matrimonio?_**-Eso dejo a Erik mudo... ¿Le estaba preguntando en serio lo que había oído?**

_-No sabe lo que me está pidiendo madmoiselle... _

_-Si... Si que lo se... Y le juro que no es un encaprichamiento, lo he pensado largo y tendido... Si usted no piensa en casarse con nadie, hágalo conmigo, yo nunca la pediré nada que no quiera, yo lo único que quiero es estar a su lado, aprender de todo lo que me enseñe, hablar con usted..._

**Erik sin embargo cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas de rabia cayeron inoportunamente. Se dió la vuelta antes de que ella lo pudiese ver y caminó... Ya no podía volver a mirarla... Eso había llegado demasiado lejos... Ella no sabía nada sobre él... Solamente estaba admirada por su trabajo ¿Quería un maestro o un marido? Él la amaba ella solo veía una ilusión...**

_-Monsieur... ¡Espere!-_**Sofía corrió tras de él, y le paró poniéndose delante**_.-Por favor... Se que ambos podriamos ser felices..._

_-¡Diablos! No sabe lo cruel que está siendo ahora mismo... Es tan abierta y entusiasta... No puede pensar en los demás ¿Por que es tan egoísta? Me está pidiendo que me case con usted para tener a un maestro... ¿Y si yo la amo? ¿Podría corresponder a ese amor Madmoiselle? ¿Aún y asi de no saber que hay tras esta máscara?_

**Sofía se quedó de piedra solo podía pensar en una cosa...**

_-Usted... ¿Puede amarme Monsieur?_

_-No me volverá a ver Madmoiselle..._

**Esa idea hizo que a Sofía se le revolviesen las tripas... ¿Desaparecer? ¡Nunca! Volvió a abrazarle esta vez con más fuerza.**

_-No dejaré que desaparezca... Nunca... ¿Me entiende? Quiero estar a su lado... Es lo único que me hace feliz y si eso conlleva a que estoy enamorada de usted, aunque no haya visto su cara y nunca la vea... Pues juro por dios que lo estoy, no le dejaré ir... _

**Sofía estaba abrazando al delgado cuerpo de Erik, que con cada contacto se sentía más amado... Y esas palabras ¿En serio esa joven podía sentir ese sentimiento tan fuerte por él en tan poco tiempo? ¿Era posible haber encontrado tal felicidad?**

_-Sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra si eso fuera verdad..._

_-Es verdad... Y se que mi padre no tendrá reparos, me prometió que me dejaría casarme con quien yo quisiera, solo seré feliz y libre con usted, lo se, está escrito..._

_-¿Aunque sepa que nunca le dejaré ver lo que hay debajo de la máscara?_

_-Correré ese riesgo, dicen que el amor es ciego, yo estoy comenzando a probar sus efectos..._

**Los pensamientos de Erik le atormentaban: Ella no estaba enamorada de él, ella solo veía una ilusión una carcasa, una máscara... Si viese al monstruo, le desterraría de su vida... Casarse con él a ciegas... Era una locura...**

**Tal vez no sería el matrimonio que él hubiese esperado, lo cierto es que no esperaba ninguno, pero soñaba con ella, y con él con un rostro normal siendo felices... Eso era imposible, pero por lo menos probaría algún tipo de felicidad con ella... Tal vez era egoísta por su parte no desaparecer y rechazar la propuesta... Sería lo más prudente, pero era la única cosa más parecida al amor que podría sentir en carne propia, ella...**

_-Usted solo ve una ilusión Madmoiselle... No puede vivir en un sueño eternamente..._

**Para sorpresa de Erik, ella rió y agarró sus manos...**

_-Es como en la obra de teatro española Monsieur... dice así... ¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí... ¿Qué es la vida?_

**Erik había escuchado ese fragmento antes... Que cierto le sonaba en ese momento**

_-Una ilusión... Una sombra, una ficción..._

**Sofía sonrió como si estuviese a punto de cruzar un umbral a ciegas.**

_-Que toda la vida es sueño..._

_-Y los sueños sueños son... ¿Ve? Yo quiero y puedo ser feliz con usted... Solamente con usted Erik... Seré su esposa y usted mi marido._

_-¿Para siempre? Podrá guardar tu curiosidad..._

_-No... Nunca podré guardarla, pero mi deseo de hacerle feliz como se que usted me hará feliz a mi... No me hace si no hacer que respete profundamente todas las decisiones que usted haga..._**-Sofía besó las manos de Erik como si fueran el tesoro más preciado del universo, después le alisó las solapas de su traje que había arrugado cuando le había abrazado...**_-Entremos... mi padre y Monsieur Khan estarán preocupados... Además... Cuando finalice el último acto quiero darle la noticia a mi padre._

**Con esto Sofía ya estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta del palco.**

_-Espere... Quiero que tenga esto...-_** Erik sacó de una cadena que tenía guardada un anillo de mujer, sencillo y con cuatro pequeños diamantes...**_-Era de mi madre... Siempre lo llevo conmigo, quiero que ahora lo lleve usted... _

**BUENO BUENO... AQUÍ CREO QUE VA MI CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO *.* SE QUE NO ES LA HISTORIA COMÚN DEL FANTASMA, PERO HACÍA TIEMPO QUE QUERÍA ESCRIBIR ALGO ASI :·3!**

**BUENO A PARTIR DE AQUI TODO VA A TOMAR UN RUMBO EXTRAÑO... VA A SER UN MATRIMONIO NADA CORRIENTE...**

**UN BESITOO Y ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS YOPINIONES**

**RosalFantasmal**


	6. Una boda sencilla

**Erik y Sofía habían permanecido toda la función mirándose de reojo y en silencio. Sofía toqueteaba a escondidas el pequeño anillo que llevaba en su dedo índice... Estaba prometida... Iba a hacer eso que se prometió nunca hacer... casarse. Ahora las dudas nublaban su mente... ¿Podía someterse a los deseos de Erik? ¿Prometer que nunca intentaría ver su cara? Ella sabía que no... Aunque prometerlo era la única manera de estar junto a él.**

**Cualquiera pensaría que era una locura casarse con alguien que tan solo se conoce de hace cinco días, pero no había sido el típico flechazo de amor ciego... Era una compatibilidad de espíritu, respetoel uno hacia el otro... Algo más allá de lo que se concibe como amor, sentía que sus almas eran gemelas, siamesas, y si se alejase de él en ese instante se arrepentiría toda su vida, además él sentía algo fuerte por ella, él tampoco quería alejarse, aunque inevitablemente hubiese una barrera que en ese momento parecía inquebrantable. La máscara.**

**El último acto había finalizado y todo el público enmascarado aplaudió... **

_-¡Bravo! ¡Que delicioso espectáculo! ¿Que le ha parecido a usted Monsieur Sauvi?_

_-Ha sido magnífico señor..._**-Erik estaba algo cohibido... Sofía lo notó al instante, así que intentó darle valor aferrando suavemente su brazo.**

_-Padre... Debo comunicarte una noticia, bueno debemos... No se si te hará feliz, sin embargo si quieres que yo sea feliz, deberás aceptar mi decisión__**.**_**-Nadir miró confuso a los dos jóvenes, ella lo notó.**_**-**__Monsieur Khan, puede quedarse a escuchar la noticia... Monsieur Sauvi y yo... deseamos casarnos... Estamos prometidos..._

**Sofía lo dijo entre asustada y emocionada enseñándole a su padre el anillo. Monsieur Khan miró preocupadamente a Erik, quien no le correspondió una mirada. En cambio Monsieur Le Domain miraba absorto a su hija, era una expresión que hacía tiempo no se posaba en su cara**

_-Padre... Por favor di algo... No nos dejes con esta incertidumbre... Di que estás feliz por tu hija... _

_-Mi... Mi pequeña Sofía... Tu y Monsieur Erik... ¿Cuando ha sucedido esto? Es muy pronto para tomar una decisión así... -_**Al ver que no iba a ninguna parte, puesto que él no podía cambiar los sentimientos de Sofía miró a Erik muy seriamente**_-¿Ama usted a mi hija Monsieur Sauvi?_

_-Monsieur..._**-Erik cerró los ojos... Intentó ser lo más sincero posible, hacer plausible su alma, su amor, en una frase... Algo que le resultaba difícil, él no estaba acostumbrado.-**_ Su hija es el ser más bondadoso, inteligente y bello con el que he tenido la suerte de coincidir en esta vida... Que ella esté dispuesta a ser mi esposa es el regalo que he estado esperando desde mi niñez... La amaba incluso antes de conocerla Monsieur..._

**Monsieur Le Domain se vio enternecido por las sinceras palabras de Erik... Sin embargo Sofía quedó perpleja ante aquella declaración, sabía que Erik había sentido algo por ella... Pero no se imaginaba que fuese algo tan... grande...**

_-Padre, como siempre tenías razón, la enfermedad mortal o si prefieres llamarla amor... Me ha atravesado... No seré feliz o libre con ningún otro hombre, y no necesito ni una sola hora o minuto o segundo para saberlo... Aunque pienses que esto es muy rápido... Es mi deseo... y el de él..._

_-Os doy mi bendición... Quién diría que ganaría a otro hijo... ¡O no! quién diría que mi pequeña __saltimbanqui se enamoraría tan rápido.._.**-Monsieur Le Domain rió, aunque se notaba su emoción ya que con la risa no pudo evitar derramar alguna lágrima de padre emocionado.**_-__¿Que piensa usted Monsieur Khan? Nos trajo a un maestro y al final es un futuro marido... ¡La vida corre muy rápido!_

**Continuaba riendo emocionado ahora junto a su pequeña Sofía que abrazaba a su padre emocionada y agradecida. En cambio Nadir miraba a Erik presagiando una gran catástrofe... No es que no quisiera la felicidad de Erik, era algo que había esperado. Pero ahí donde todos veían un matrimonio por amor, el veía un pozo, el pozo de Erik y la joven Le Domain estaba a punto de caer en él.**

_-Les doy mis felicitaciones a ambos. Si me disculpan debo irme hay unos caballeros con los que debo hablar._**-Nadir inventó esa excusa con una sonrisa y falsa condescendencia y posteriormente se fué del palco...**

**Solo Erik notó que Nadir desaprobaba ese matrimonio y no podía culparle, el acto en realidad era egoísta, Erik era casi un personaje en esa trama... Ahí en la Ópera, no era Erik en realidad... Era El fantasma de la Ópera... Un personaje que quería borrar de su vida... Nunca dejaría la música eso era algo impensable, era su primer amor, sin embargo ahora estaba Sofía con él, tenía un ángel que le ayudaría a dejar su vida de fantasma, de monstruo de hijo del diablo...**

_-¿Y bien Erik ahora que vamos a ser familia no le importa que le llame asi no?_**-Erik negó con un gesto amable.-**_Bien, bien... Pues... Usted y yo deberíamos hablar realmente, no quiero que se sienta incómodo, pero me gustaría saber que clase de vida quiere darle a mi hija ¿Tiene alguna fortuna ahorrada? ¿Un proyecto de hogar?_

**Erik siempre tenía soluciones para cualquier decorado... Aunque Sofía ni siquiera se había replanteado eso... Sin embargo Erik asintió.**

_-Monsieur Le Domain... No soy un hombre potencialmente rico, sin embargo tengo una fortuna ahorrada... Debo decir que dejaré mi hogar, puesto que no es digno de su hija... E intentaré encontrar uno donde podamos vivir, además de un trabajo que esté al nivel de sus expectativas._

**Sofía quería protestar sin embargo su padre puso una mano en el hombro de ella y cortó su iniciativa.**

_-De eso monsieur no debe preocuparse... Lo cierto es que cuando vi sus dibujos me refiero a los diseños de los edificios, vi que eran créditos y que tiene un nivel técnico innato ¿Sabe usted de arquitectura Monsieur?_

_-Tuve un maestro señor... Lo cierto es que si, tengo dominio sobre la materia..._**-Erik no quiso desvelar más de su pasado en esa frase... **

_-¿Que le parece trabajar conmigo? Puedo encontrarle un puesto que le hará cobrar lo que merece... Además, nos dejó claro que es usted un genio musical, tendrá tiempo para dedicarse a ello.. ¿Y quien sabe? ¡Tal vez usted pueda llegar a ser el nuevo Mozart o Beethoven!_

**Los tres rieron... Incluso Erik, a Sofía le pareció una risa preciosa, adoraba la voz de Erik, era una de las cosas más atrayentes de él... además no podía ser más feliz, su padre... Era como ella, estaba dando una oportunidad a Erik... Aún y asi que no sabía de su pasado ni de su vida, aunque su padre no era curioso, sabía que no le molestaría con el tema de la máscara... Algo que a ella se le hacía muy difícil de asimilar. Sin embargo no pensó en ello, no quería romper el momento.**

_-¡Es una gran noticia Erik! ¿Que le parece la propuesta?_**- Sofía abrazó a Erik por el brazo y lo miró emocionada, todo estaba saliendo bien.**

_-Monsieur Le Domain... Ahora veo que no solo debo agradecerle a su hija por su afecto, también a usted por darme tal oportunidad, sería un necio si no aceptara su propuesta._

**En la cabeza de Erik todo estaba como cuando se inyectaba Morfina, si es una comparación horrible pensó él, sin embargo, ese sentimiento de liviandad y evasión vino a él... Pero así como los efectos de la morfina... Que desaparecían... Ese momento de felicidad podía no durar para siempre... La vida es efímera, y sus buenos momentos lo son más... Y como le dijo Nadir... Hay que aferrar con fuerza cada oportunidad... **

**La boda había sido sencilla, habían acudido los novios, y tres testigos, Nadir Khan, Monsieur Le Domain y Bette, puesto que querían una boda sencilla sin invitados... No querían nada grandioso, además Erik como posteriormente contó a su futuro suegro y a su futura esposa, no tenía familia, inventó otra historia para ese puzzle infinito, dijo que después de la prematura muerte de su madre se había criado en un orfanato y posteriormente había intentado ver mundo, trabajando en diferentes oficios y aprender de todo hasta que volvió a París...**

**Ese mismo día Erik y Sofía se habían trasladado al que sería su nuevo hogar, era otra de las grandes mansiones de los Le Domain, a las afueras, una preciosa estancia rodeada de bosque... Por el momento solo vivian tres sirvientes que mantenían la casa en condiciones cuando los Le Domain estaban en su casa de la ciudad.**

**La joven pareja en un saloncito, Erik miraba los cuadros mientras Sofía intentaba buscar unos libros... **

_-Erik... Ya estamos casados... Soy Sofía Sauvi... Monsieur y Madame Sauvi... Vaya... A mi me parece todo tan irreal... _

**Erik se giró para mirar a Sofía... vestía un delicado vestido rosa palo y se había soltado su cabello de fuego que caía de manera casi infantil en forma de bucles.**

_-Tu eres lo irreal... Pareces un sueño..._

**Sofía le miró entre juguetona y pícara.**

_-¿Quieres que te pellizque para que veas que no es un sueño?-_**Se había acercado a él.-**_Aún no me has besado ni una vez desde que nos hemos casado...¿A caso crees que voy a desaparecer cuando lo hagas?_

**Erik se puso nervioso... Y sonrió incrédulo.**

_-¿De verdad quieres que te bese?_

**Ella rió con ganas y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.**

_-Soy tu esposa... ¿Tu que crees? No somos nada convencionales... ¿Eh?_**-Al ver que Erik no hacía nada por ¿Miedo? Ella agarró tiernamente su barbilla y se puso de puntillas, sus labios se juntaron, parecían de cera blanda encajados a la perfección, la sensación era tan buena que el beso se intensificó, ella apretó su pequeño cuerpo junto al de Erik, y notó algo... Se separó divertida- **_Erik...Yo también tengo ganas... Pero esperemos a esta noche... Será mágico._

**Erik se avergonzó muchísimo... Pero es que en ese momento Sofía no solamente le había dado su alma, también su cuerpo, un amor carnal que nunca podría haber aspirado... Y menos de una joven tan preciosa.**

_-Lo siento Sofía, este ha sido... Aunque no lo creas... mi primer beso... Sobre esta noche..._**-Erik se volvía loco por la idea de tomar a Sofía como la esposa que es, pero... No quería que en un arrebato de pasión ella le desenmascarase... No dormirían juntos...**

_-No te disculpes, ha sido mi primer beso también y... yo también lo deseo..._**- Le dió un pequeño beso en la comisura.**_-Tan solo quiero esperar para que esta noche todo sea perfecto... bueno, te propongo que nos abriguemos y vayamos a dar un paseo, vas a amar esta zona, no tiene nada que ver con la locura de gente que hay en París, aquí solo huele a vida y se escucha la paz._


End file.
